Scream (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Scream film series. Scream (1996) Scream 2 (1997) Scream 3 (2000) Scream 4 (2011) Stab Films Trivia *The first three films were the caused by Maureen's affair with Billy's father, Hank Loomis, which set the chain of events. **She was indirectly the cause of the fourth film due to Sidney's fame as a result of the previous murder sprees. ***Although her death was mentioned and recreated, Jill even stated that her own mother had to die to stay true to the original. *Maureen was the first victim of Ghostface and the only completely off-screen kill of the series. **According to Maureen's body bag seen in the third film, Maureen suffered stab wounds to the groin, twice in the chest, and the head. *In all four films, the killer dressed up as Ghostface, also called the Woodsboro Killer, after the town where the Ghostface costume was first used to commit murders. **Ghostface was named after a rubber Halloween mask inspired by the Edvard Munch painting The Scream. **In the way the killer acts, Ghostface often called his victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before stabbing them to death with an eight inch hunting knife. He occasionally asked his victims horror movie trivia, and stalked them in a manner reminiscent of said films. *In the third film, Roman Bridger is revealed to be Sidney Prescott's half-brother. Before the murder sprees in Woodsboro, Maureen was raped during one of John Milton's parties in Hollywood, were she gave birth to him and put him up for adoption before leaving Hollywood and moving back to Woodsboro. **Roman blamed Milton for Maureen's rape. This has caused speculation and rumors about John Milton being Roman's biological father. However, since it was hinted that Milton and his friends gang raped her, there's no real definitive proof. **The rape affected Maureen for the rest of her life. Even though she settled down and married Neil Prescott and had his daughter, she became promiscuous. ***She had affairs with at least Cotton Weary and Hank Loomis which resulted in terrible outcomes. ****In the first film, Sidney wrongfully sent him to jail because she was sure she'd seen him leaving their home the night she discovered her mother's dead body. Billy and Stu revealed that they framed him. ****Hank's wife, Debbie Loomis, found out about the affairs and divorced him. She left Hank to raise their son Billy on his own. *Each killer has their own motive in each film. **'Billy Loomis':Maureen Prescott had an affair with Hank Loomis, which prompted Hank and Billy's mother to divorce. Billy killed her out of anger. A year later, Billy and Stu started a murder spree in Woodsboro, planning on copying their favorite movies and becoming heroes when they survived. Their plan was to frame Maureen's husband, Neil Prescott, and culminate in killing Sidney. It was then revealed two movies later, that Roman mentored Billy to kill Maureen and eventually kill Sidney since Roman made it sound like Maureen was the cause of Billy's parent's divorce. **'Stu Macher':Stu was a horror movie fanatic who followed his best friend, Billy Loomis, around. Submitting to peer pressure from Billy (and possibly being in some sort of secret relationship), Stu helped murder Maureen Prescott. A year later, they committed a murder spree in their home town, planning on recreating their beloved horror movies and becoming heroes for surviving the bloodbath. Their first targets were Stu's ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend (Casey Becker and Steve Orth). They also killed Stu's current girlfriend, Tatum. They eventually went on to kill multiple people, however, he came to his death when he chased Sidney and bit his hand, which gave her time to drop a TV over his head, electrocuting him and kill him almost instantly. **'Debbie Loomis':Billy's mother orchestrated the Windsor College murder spree out of vengeance for Billy's death. She also channeled her hatred for Maureen Prescott, who slept with her husband, onto Sidney. Mrs.Loomis found Mickey Altieri on-line and paid for his college tuition, giving him her motherly help and guidance. Secretly, she set Mickey up to take the fall for the entire copycat killing spree, planning on murdering him after she achieved her revenge. Even if anyone suspected there was a second killer, the persona she created of "Debbie Salt" couldn't be traced back to her. Sidney originally thought Gale was the killer, when Mickey told the second killer to reveal herself however, she used Gale as a hostage and Sidney noticed it was Billy's mother. **'Mickey Altieri':A psychopathic film geek, Mickey wanted to create a sequel and be the star of a trial-of-the-century type media circus. Mrs.Loomis found him on-line on a murdering kind of website and paid for his tuition at Windsor College, where he worked himself into Sidney's close circle of friends to make it look like he wasn't the Killer when the murders first started, however, Mickey actually planned on not getting away with the murder spree, wishing to be the center of the following media circus and debate on movie-making ethics. It's possible he wanted revenge for something, as that most of the Ghostface Killer's have another motive, however, it was never revealed. **'Roman Bridger':A director, Roman tracked down his birth mother (Maureen Prescott), who shunned him and told him that she already had a family. Roman, the offspring of a vicious rape, was not wanted. Roman mentored Billy Loomis to kill Maureen, and was enraged by the fame gushed upon his half-sister, Sidney Prescott. He planned on framing Sidney for a murder spree and walking away as the new hero. However, he came face to face with his sister and exposed himself to her. Saying that Maureen didn't want him and she had a whole new life, with another child. **'Jill Roberts':Jill grew up in the shadow of her famous cousin Sidney Prescott. She became jealous of Sidney's attention, and sought to take it for herself. Not wanting to work hard or get a job, Jill planned a murder spree in Woodsboro to achieve this. She partnered with her friend, Charlie Walker, who was in love with her. Jill betrayed Charlie, stabbing him to death, and set-up her ex-boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon, to look like the second Ghostface killer. She then horribly injured herself to maximize sympathy for her as the new hero. However, Dewey and Gale, find out that Jill was the real killer and not Trevor. They go to Sidney's room and find Jill trying to kill her but they got there in time to pull her off. In the final showdown Gale is able to distract the psychotic teenager giving Sidney enough time to recover from Jill's attack and be able to electrocute her. Jill recovers and picks up a shard of glass planning to stab Sidney with it but she is shot by in the chest by Sidney who knows the killer always comes back for one last scare. **'Charles "Charlie" Walker':A film fanatic, he aspired to win the heart of Jill Roberts and saw them as a remake version of Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott. Jill strung him along, and together they planned a new murder spree in Woodsboro. This would work to continue the stagnant Stab series, as well as propel Charlie and Jill into the limelight for surviving Ghostface's attacks. In the end, Jill betrayed him and stabbed him to death, stating that it would work best for her if she was the sole survivor. *Wes Craven had the characters in Scream mention the Ghostface costume is called "Father Death" as a red herring, alluding to Neil, Sidney's father. *In the second film, there were three three victims of the copycat murders. **Phil Stevens (representing Steven Orth) **Maureen Evans (representing Maureen Prescott) **Casey "Cici" Cooper (representing Casey Becker) *Roman Bridger is the only killer who dies in his Father Death costume. *Roman Bridger was the only Ghostface who had no accomplice. *Roman was the only Ghostface killer, who attempted to frame Sidney for the murders, even going as far as to record a fake message from Sidney with his voice changer, claiming responsibility for the murders. He also tried to make Sidney believe, that she was going insane by tormenting her both physically and mentally. He was, by far, the most complex and calculated Ghostface, despite acting alone. *Randy Meeks, from the first film, dies in the second film. **Fans were extremely upset when he was killed, so the producers found a way to bring Randy back in the third film. *Cotton Weary, from the first film, was sent to jail by Sidney only for a year to return in the second film to achieve fame and fortune after saving Sidney's life before falling prey in the third film. *At the end of third film, Dewey Riley proposed to Gale Weathers to marry him to which she accepted and took the Riley's name. *It's unknown whether it was Billy or Stu who murdered Tatum. Enough evidence has been found to support either of them as the killer. *There were some murders that starred in Stab movies that are originally based on the life of Sidney Prescott and her encounters with the Ghostface. **Casey Becker in Stab in Scream 2. **Trudie and Sherrie in Stab 6 in Scream 4. **Rachel in Stab 7 in Scream 4. **It turns out that the opening of Stab 6 is the opening of Stab 7 that is also the opening of the fourth film. *Unlike the last four killers, Roman had new tricks up his sleeve. **He had a bulletproof vest so that he could survive gunshots, giving the illusion of immortality. **He caused a gas leak and cut the power. Tom couldn't see so he had to use a lighter, unknowingly igniting the gas, killing himself and destroying Jennifer's house. **He has a voice changer, but with a new twist. He can use the killer's voice and many other voices. This trick manipulates his victims. Roman also recorded a fake suicide message from Sidney with his voice changer, claiming responsibility for the murders. **Roman was the only Ghostface to fake his own death by utilizing Hollywood props from the film set. *The survivors from the previous films died later in the series. **Randy Meeks - Scream to Scream 2. **Cotton Weary - Scream to Scream 3. Villains/Killers Identities Ghostface_in_Scream_4_blurb.jpg|Ghostface BillyLoomisHi.png|Billy Loomis Screamsecretspic11.jpg|Stuart "Stu" Macher ImagesCA2QT11N.jpg|Deborah "Debbie" Loomis ImagesCA9YO82V.jpg|Mickey Altieri ImagesCA78LHT4.jpg|Roman Bridger ImagesCAV2TGH1.jpg|Jill Roberts ImagesCADDT6KW.jpg|Charles "Charlie" Walker Victims Identities Scream SteveOrth.jpg|Steven "Steve" Orth CaseyBecker.jpg|Casey Becker ArthurHimbry.jpg|Principal Arthur Himbry TatumRiley.jpg|Tatum Riley KennyJones.jpg|Kenneth "Kenny" Jones StuMacher.jpg|Stuart "Stu" Macher BillyLoomis.jpg|Billy Loomis Scream 2 PhilStevens.jpg|Phil Stevens MaureenEvans.jpg|Maureen Evans CiciCooper.jpg|Casey "Cici" Cooper RandyMeeks.jpg|Randy Meeks RichardAndrews.jpg|Officer Richard Andrews AndrewRichards.jpg|Officer Andrew Richards HallieMcDaniel.jpg|Hallie McDaniel DerekFeldman.jpg|Derek Feldman MickeyAltieri.jpg|Mickey Altieri DebbieLoomis.jpg|Deborah "Debbie" Loomis Scream 3 ChristineHamilton.jpg|Christine Hamilton CottonWeary.jpg|Cotton Weary SarahDarling.jpg|Sarah Darling StevenStone.jpg|Steven Stone TomPrinze.jpg|Tom Prinze AngelinaTyler.jpg|Angelina Tyler TysonFox.jpg|Tyson Fox JenniferJolie.jpg|Jennifer Jolie JohnMilton.jpg|John Milton RomanBridger.jpg|Roman Bridger Scream 4 MarnieCooper.jpg|Marnie Cooper JennyRandall.jpg|Jenny Randall OliviaMorris.jpg|Olivia Morris RebeccaWalters.jpg|Rebecca Walters RossHoss.jpg|Deputy Ross Hoss AnthonyPerkins.jpg|Detective Anthony Perkins KateRoberts.jpg|Kate Roberts RobbieMercer.jpg|Robbie Mercer KirbyReedScream4.jpg|Kirby Reed TrevorSheldon.jpg|Trevor Sheldon CharlieWalker.jpg|Charles "Charlie" Walker JillRoberts.jpg|Jill Roberts Stab Films CasetBeckerStab.jpg|Casey Becker TrudieJohnson.jpg|Trudie SherrieBlake.jpg|Sherrie RachelMilles.jpg|Rachel Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery